


The Struggle is Real

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: constant inner battle: do i write fluff or porn (the answer is do both)





	The Struggle is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring old NSFW shorts from tumblr onto AO3 now that they're deleting NSFW content. I am not writing Teen Wolf again.

“What do you mean the struggle is real?” Derek asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Stiles sighed, dramatically rolling back onto the bed, arms flailing wildly, “We can’t have raw, hot, thigh trembling good sex _and_ cuddle, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears at the same time.”

“Trembling thighs? Really?”

“ _Not_ the point, Derek.”

“I also don’t do sweet nothings.”

“I will hit you with a pillow in point two seconds if you don’t-”

“Pull you into my arms, hold you tightly to my chest, kiss your neck so gently while I fuck you senseless?”

Stiles eyes widened immediately, head turning to where Derek was laying on the pillow, staring at Stiles like he was something about to be devoured. “Uh… we could that yes.”

Derek shifted over on the bed, Stiles wanted to roll into how the bed dip and find himself resting perfectly against his boyfriend’s warm side. He stayed where he was, on his back, eyes locked on Derek’s. How was it even possible to have that much warmth _and_ lust in someone’s eyes at the same time. It was as if Derek was going to pick him up and slam him against the wall, driving into him without preparation because of how needy he was… while at the same time wanting to nurture and protect him from all the harmful things in the world.

Too late for that.

Dating a werewolf. LOL.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist to pull him close, rolling the boy at the same time so that his back was flush against Derek’s chest. His hands raked across his body, fingers dancing over the fabric of his clothes before lifting them off of him. Stiles barely moved except to assist Derek in the removal of his clothing or because Derek’s fingers traced over a particular bundle of nerves that had his body jolting in his arms. 

Stiles was sensitive like that. One touch to a certain place had his body lifting up into the sensation or twitching entirely. It could be a spot on his arm, back, stomach… there was this one spot on his lower back, right side that if Derek touched it just right his whole body would be over sensitive and it was both fantastic and terrible at the same time. Because Derek knew where it was. And if he wanted to tease the hell out of Stiles and leave him gasping and arching up without ever touching his cock… he’d do it. 

Fingers continued to move over his body, caressing his skin, massaging his sore muscles until Stiles was jelly next to Derek on the bed. He was relaxed and blissed out, eyes half-lidded, body sinking against Derek’s body and the bed.

He was almost falling asleep with little moans on his lips before he felt Derek’s slick fingers part his ass cheeks. Two fingers pressed against his entrance, teasing him slightly before shoving all the way to the knuckle. It punched a loud moan right out of Stiles mouth and Derek hushed it away with soft, chaste kisses to the back of his neck whispering things that Stiles couldn’t make out in his hazy state. 

Derek’s fingers thrust fast and hard into him, making Stiles whine and squirm, wanting to grind back onto them but Derek was holding him in place with a gentle, secure arm around his waist and fingers that soothed him. 

It wasn’t long before Derek retracted his fingers and pulled Stiles back on his cock. Stiles felt the lube and the condom before he felt Derek sink into him, filling him up. This time Derek went slower, buried himself in Stiles and waited a moment before he pulled out and slammed back inside.

It was hard and rough, just the way Stiles wanted it, but the whole time he was wrapped in Derek’s soft embrace, cooed into being as relaxed as he could be by Derek’s caresses and kisses and sweet words that were lost in the smacking of their skin and the creaking of the bed. Stiles’ gasps transformed into long, drawn out moans to lazy sighs and when he climaxed he blacked out for a moment from how overwhelming it was on his senses.

He sank back into Derek’s body, who was rutting slowly into him still, and placed his hand on the one Derek was using to hold Stiles in place. He laced their fingers together and let his eyes shut, rolling his head back and kissing a slow, languid kiss on Derek’s lips.

Before Stiles fell asleep, content in letting Derek fuck him until he came and they could both sleep satisfied, he mumbled something about how he loved Derek’s quoting of cheesy rom-coms in place of the sweet nothings in his ears, and Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple and letting his own orgasm bring him over the edge. 


End file.
